In internal combustion engines, air is mixed with fuel in one or more combustion chambers. Engine intake manifolds supply the air/fuel mixture to the combustion chambers. Engine intake manifolds also perform air induction to provide a constant and steady air flow to the combustion chambers. Air flow control valves in the intake manifold are used to create air tumble and swirl to achieve a better burn of air when mixed with fuel in the combustion chambers. Advantageously, air tumble and swirl reduces fuel consumption by optimizing the air/fuel mixture in the combustion chambers, lowers the level of emissions, and provides better engine performance. In operation, air flow control valves are configured to restrict and allow air flow through intake manifold ports, thus creating additional air tumble and swirl during intake of the air/fuel mixture in the combustion chambers. This air tumble provides an improved combustion rate at low revolutions per minute (RPM) through a better burn of the air/fuel mixture in the catalytic converter.
Traditionally, the intake manifolds require two rotating shafts with a linkage and driver, or two drivers with additional position sensors for actuating the air flow control valves. Additionally, most current designs locate the shafts in the middle of the intake ports, thus creating a restriction of air flow that impacts performance at high RPM. Existing systems utilizing a center shaft to operate valves for both sides of the intake manifold utilize gears and linkages. Disadvantageously, these systems suffer performance degradation due to slop between gears, are complex to assemble, and can suffer from the bending of the linkage arms.
Systems and an associated assembly method are thus needed for a single shaft to operate air flow control valves for both sides of an intake manifold in a ‘V’ type engine without gears and linkages.